<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>睡不醒的灯神和希酱的三个愿望 by CASPAR000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636940">睡不醒的灯神和希酱的三个愿望</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASPAR000/pseuds/CASPAR000'>CASPAR000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Revue RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASPAR000/pseuds/CASPAR000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ランプの魔人ときいちゃんの3つの願い<br/>我流希望控比童话故事 男役性转</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maaya Kiho/Nozomi Fuuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>睡不醒的灯神和希酱的三个愿望</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">1. </span>
  <span class="s1">一つ目の願い</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩希帆拿起一本书，那是小时候母亲给她读过的《一千零一夜》。她仔细地把书的封面擦拭了一遍，放回到书架上，再看了一眼窗外。是时候出门了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">黎明前的海边静悄悄，太阳尚沉在水平线之下，天空蒙着一层蓝灰色的影子。她喜欢在这个时间来到沙滩上散步。此时正是落潮的时候，海浪在脚下拍打，不断地向后退去，只要朝着海天相接的方向一直走，似乎就能走到大海的尽头。她在这个偏远的小岛上出生，长大，从来没有离开过这个被大海包围的地方。关于外面的世界，她只在书上见过。大海的尽头是什么？那里会有神秘的国度和魔法的世界吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她待在原地，不知不觉间，潮水已经落到了更远的地方。海面上已经微微亮起曙光，不远处的一个发亮的东西吸引了她的注意。她走近了些，看见那是一个半截埋在沙里的金属器皿，大概是被浪卷到了这里，退潮时便留在了沙滩上。她颇为好奇地刨开沙子，把它端在手上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这是</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">一盏油灯？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她掸落油灯上的沙子，闭上眼睛，把耳朵贴在油灯上，但耳边传来的只有海浪的声音，一涨一落，像沉睡的人均匀的呼吸。好吧，它确实是只油灯，至少不是海螺。但是既然这是油灯，所有人都会这么做吧</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">她伸出手在油灯上擦了两下，然后瞪大眼睛。出乎意料地，油灯上似乎升起了一丝雾气。她没来由紧张起来，捧着油灯的双手有些发抖。如果油灯里真的寄宿着一位拥有强大魔力的灯神呢？一转念她又开始嘲笑自己的天真。那只是童话故事，她对自己说，这个小岛上绝不会有那样的奇迹。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这次，她用力地来回摩擦了几下，终于能确定这不是幻觉。从壶口冒出的烟雾汇聚成了一团，并且还在不断地升腾着，朝着一个固定的形状演变，没过多久就能轻易被辨认出来了，那是一个平躺着的人。她仰起脸望着空中的景象，惊讶地说不出一句话，甚至没有注意到水平线上，太阳正冉冉升起。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好刺眼。”那人支起手臂试图抵挡阳光的侵袭，慢悠悠地醒来，皱着眉头四下张望，很快就和捧着油灯的真彩希帆对上了视线。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“请问您是</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">灯神先生吗？”真彩感觉自己在做梦，心脏砰砰直跳。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是。如你所见，我是灯神。”那人低垂着眼帘木然地回答。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这就是灯神？谁也没有告诉过她灯神是个方脸啊。随着烟雾逐渐散去，“灯神”站在了她面前，看起来和普通人也没有什么区别。“那个</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">”真彩正要开口，却被灯神打断了：“我说你知道现在几点钟吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“现在是好孩子们睡觉的时间。”灯神叉着手，“要许愿的话等我睡醒了再说。”说完，他打着哈欠，再次化为一团烟雾，飞回到油灯里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“非常抱歉！”真彩下意识地低下头道歉。但当她抬起头时，灯神仍然站在那里。随后，在真彩的注视下，灯神又“表演”了一次钻进油灯：腾身而起化作烟雾，但当雾气到达壶口的时候却仿佛被一道无形的屏障弹开。被迫重新从烟雾凝聚为实体的灯神踉跄着后退两步站稳，杵在那里茫然地看着自己的双手。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“请问</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">”真彩小心翼翼凑近，“您是遇到了什么困难吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在一个远离大陆的小岛上，住着一个叫做真彩希帆的女孩。女孩一直过着一成不变的生活，直到有一天，她在海边捡到了一盏魔法神灯</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“灯神先生，你还醒着吗？”真彩希帆对着空气呼唤，但是没有回应。她小声地自言自语：“果然是睡着了啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">正当她要离开时，灯神冷不防出现在她身后：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“喂，快点把愿许了，我要回去睡觉了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我不叫</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s1">喂</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s1">。”真彩不满地撇了撇嘴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">按照灯神的说法，摩擦神灯召唤灯神是一个缔结契约的仪式，但是因为灯神在睡眠时间里被唤醒，处于不完全的状态，所以无法回到神灯里。因此他只能暂时借住在真彩家里，只要真彩许完三个愿望，他就可以回到神灯里惬意地躺着了。在带他回家的时候他是这么说的：“事先声明，我不会和其他灯神一样管捡到这破玩意儿的家伙叫主人。其次，你许的愿望我也不一定会实现，要看我的心情。最后，工作时间之外不要来吵醒我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">对这些原理似懂非懂的真彩面露难色：“就算你这么说，我一下子也想不到许什么愿望啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“什么都行，你就没有什么想做的事情吗？”灯神不耐烦地催促。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩认真地思索了片刻，再回头看灯神时，他的上下眼皮已经快要合到一块儿了。她赶紧上前想要扶住他。他毫无反应，顺着前倾的趋势靠在真彩的肩膀上。她下意识地闭上眼睛，以为要被迎面而来的重力压倒了，但在接触的一瞬间，她发现自己几乎感觉不到重量，灯神的身体轻得像一团棉花。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩小心地轻拍他的肩：“灯神先生，不可以在这里睡着，会着凉的。灯神先生！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“吵死了。灯神不会生病。”灯神似乎恢复了意识，说话间化作烟雾散去，一闪身出现在门口，还是那张半睁着眼睛、好像永远睡不醒的脸。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“喂。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩回过神来：“有什么事吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我出去散步。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯。路上小心。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">屋子里只剩下真彩一个人，虽然平时灯神在家的时候也不过是在睡觉，可一旦他不在了，还是会觉得空落落的。自从母亲去世，她开始独立生活以来也有好几年的时间了，本已经习惯了一个人的她此时又怀念起了家和亲人所带来的温暖。真彩心不在焉地打扫着屋子，当擦拭到桌上那盏油灯时，她轻叹了一口气，放下手中的布，端起油灯跑了出去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">想要找到他并不难，整个岛上，他去过的地方也就只有真彩的家和两人相遇的那个沙滩。当真彩来到沙滩时，他就坐在海边，静静地望着大海。傍晚时分的海映着夕阳的颜色，沙滩上那个并不宽阔的背影看起来有种说不出的落寞。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“灯神先生。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他回头看了真彩一眼，又把目光投向大海：“你来干什么？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩小心翼翼地手中的油灯放在沙上，在他身旁坐下：“我想好了，第一个愿望。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是吗。”他的反应很平淡，“那就让我听听吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我的愿望是，”真彩十指相扣，闭上眼开始祈祷，“希望灯神先生能好好叫我的名字。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">许久，身边都没有传来回应，耳畔只有永不止息的海浪的声音。真彩悄悄睁开一只眼睛，歪着头看向灯神，小心翼翼地问：“不行</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">灯神对上她那充满期待的眼神，评价道：“廉价的愿望。”真彩像受了什么打击，失落地垂下双手。灯神又补充了一句：“如果后面两个愿望也像这么简单就好了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">话音刚落，面前的油灯亮起了光芒。灯神注视着这片柔和的光芒，也注视着那个脸上像被光芒点亮了一般神采奕奕的女孩。她一时有些不知所措，想了好一会儿才郑重其事地说：“虽然见面第一天就告诉过灯神先生了，不过为了防止你忘记，我还是再说一遍好了：我叫做真彩希帆，叫我希酱就行了</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">说起来，我还不知道灯神先生的名字。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">油灯上散发出的光芒逐渐消散。灯神停顿了一下，把目光从她身上移开：“我没有名字。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那作为交换，我也给灯神先生取一个名字吧。”她没有注意到灯神的异样，忍不住笑着说，“总是睡不醒的灯神先生，简称</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s1">睡神</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s1">。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“驳回。”灯神眼看就要化为烟雾遁去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“等等。”真彩慌忙之下伸出的手搅乱了那团烟雾，手指穿过烟雾，她像一个溺水的人紧紧抓住了灯神的手腕。烟雾重新凝聚成了实体。她站起来，拢了拢被海风吹乱的头发：“抱歉，刚才是开玩笑的。其实我想问，灯神先生为什么要来海边呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“谁知道呢。这里能让人安定下来。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我也喜欢。海的颜色、海浪的声音、海风的触感。”真彩也看向大海，微笑着说。“能实现愿望的灯神</span>
  <span class="s2">……‘</span>
  <span class="s1">愿望（</span>
  <span class="s2">Nozomi</span>
  <span class="s1">）</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s1">？对了，灯神先生喜欢在这里看着大海，愿望的</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s1">望</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s1">加上大海的</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s1">海</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s1">，就叫</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s1">望海（</span>
  <span class="s2">Nozomi</span>
  <span class="s1">）</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s1">怎么样？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“还有名，我还想把</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s1">风</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s1">字也加进去。母亲说过，风会把希望之帆从海上带来</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“望海。”灯神打断了她的喃喃自语，“望海就好。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她愣了一下，试探着问：“那我可以叫你望海先生吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“谢谢惠顾。还有最后一个愿望。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这个不算啦！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">灯神面无表情地说：“这是对希酱刚才那个玩笑的回礼。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“啊，望海先生叫了我的名字。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">灯神的眼神不自然地游离起来：“那是因为</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">魔力的束缚</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">愿望已经生效了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是吗。”真彩举起已经恢复原样的油灯仔细端详，余光却停留在灯神的身上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“既然你不许愿，我要回去睡觉了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“等等，望海先生？”真彩想要抓住他，但这次扑了个空，烟雾散去，再也找不到灯神的踪迹了。她一边喊着灯神的新名字，一边在后面追赶，夕阳下的沙滩上留下一串足迹。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">2. </span>
  <span class="s1">二つ目の願い</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">女孩真彩希帆在海边捡到了一盏能实现三个愿望的魔法神灯，没想到等待着她的是一个比起实现愿望更喜欢睡觉的冷淡的灯神。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“望海先生每天早上来叫我起床吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不行。我起不来。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那望海先生给我念睡前故事或者唱摇篮曲吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“驳回。在希酱睡着之前我已经睡着了。”见真彩愤愤不平地摩擦起油灯来，望海更加不耐烦，“折腾那只破油灯也没用，我又不是你老妈，为什么非得叫你起床哄你睡觉？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“可是你是能实现愿望的灯神啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我不是说过了吗，灯神也不是随随便便什么愿望都会替你实现的。”望海伸手在真彩的额头上戳了一下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“小气。”真彩捂着自己的额头嘟哝了一句，“这样下去凑不齐三个愿望，望海先生就没法回到神灯里了。我这可是为了你好哦。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">望海摆摆手：“那就快想两个简单点的愿望，比如说让我睡一整天。”说完，望海就面朝着墙壁躺下，不再理会她。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩心想，这个愿望还有许的必要？不过不满归不满，她还是关好门窗，拉上窗帘，走之前朝睡着的望海小声说了一句“我出门了”。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">走出家门不远就能看到那片海滩，但那不是真彩的目的地。也许是因为家里多了一个说话的对象，自从捡到神灯之后，她很少一个人去海边。这次她去的是岛中心的小镇</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">教岛上的孩子们读书识字，学习简单的算术和科学。今天她和孩子们一起读了《一千零一夜》中的水手辛巴达的故事，还教了孩子们折纸船的方法。当稚嫩的小手托起一只只洁白的纸船时，孩子们的眼睛里闪着晶亮的光芒</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">来回途中会经过小镇上一个以物易物的小市集。岛上的居民都互相认识，真彩路过市集的时候，总有哪家热心肠的大叔或者婆婆拉住她，问问她最近的生活，然后塞给她几样新鲜的水果蔬菜。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“小真彩今天笑得很灿烂啊，是发生了什么好事吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“诶？”正在思索灯神能不能吃东西的真彩瞪大了眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“今天是</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s1">那一天</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s1">吧，我还担心小真彩会像以前一样，一个人悄悄地掉眼泪呢。”婆婆露出慈祥的笑容，握住真彩的手，“去看看她吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">正在此时，身后传来“生日快乐”和开朗的笑声，将真彩从恍惚中唤醒。一对父母正牵着孩子路过，父亲把孩子高高抱起，母亲温柔地注视着父子二人，映在真彩眼中的，是那一家人脸上洋溢着的幸福的笑容。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">因为处在远离大陆的海上，这座偏远的小岛很少和外界交流。大多数人在岛上出生，在岛上死去，终生不会离开小岛。真彩的父亲是这岛上罕见的外来者。他是一名水手，遭遇海难后漂流到岛上，被真彩的母亲所救。水手畅谈着冒险中经历的一切，母亲悉心照料着受伤的他，两人陷入了爱情，并且结了婚，生下了可爱的女儿，小小的三口之家一度温馨而美好。但是有一天，父亲不见了，和他一同消失的是前一天停泊在岛上的一艘商船。从那以后，母亲时常望着大海的方向，一看就是一整天。可是直到最后，她也没有等到那个人回来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那时候真彩还太小，不懂得究竟发生了什么。她依稀记得自己常常跑到母亲跟前，问爸爸去哪儿了。母亲总是摸摸她的脑袋，然后把目光投向海天相接的远方，说，爸爸在大海的尽头。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在海边，真彩环抱着膝盖，把脸埋在臂弯里，小声说：“望海先生，你在吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我在。”望海的声音在空中响起。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你一直跟着我吗？”真彩问，但是没有得到回答。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那个时候是在装睡吧。”不说话就是默认了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“太过分了。”真彩把头埋得更低，双手紧紧地抓着自己的手肘。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">沙子上发出被踩踏时轻微的嘎吱声，伴随着望海的有些迟疑的声音：“你哭了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我没哭。”但是真彩说话时分明带着哭腔，肩膀还在抽动。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我是在担心你。”望海说。真彩抬起头，脸上还带着泪痕，望海蹲下来，用手指轻轻拭去她的眼泪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩停止了啜泣。她直勾勾地盯着眼前的人：“婆婆说，有个人来打听过父亲和母亲的事情，那个人是你吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“抱歉，我只是想了解你。今天是希酱的生日吧。”望海停顿了一下，躲开她的目光，“也是你父亲离开的日子。你母亲直到去世的前一天还在这里在等他。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩的眼瞳黯淡下来，望向了海滩的一角。望海站起来，循着她的视线看去，仿佛能看到女孩捏着母亲的衣角，极目远眺，想要看到大海的尽头；看到女孩长高长大，看到她的手落了空，海边只剩下她一人无助的身影；看到她哭喊着冲进海里追赶海葬的小船，任由咸涩的浪拍在脸上，海水没到她的胸口</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“真是个悲伤而又残酷的故事。”望海像是在自言自语，“既然知道永远不可能离开这座小岛，那还不如一开始就不知道外面世界的美好。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">望海瞥见海里有个小小的白点，随着波浪的起伏浮浮沉沉，仔细看是一只纸船。他凝视良久。海风从两人之间沉默的空间中吹过。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“希酱为什么要去教那些孩子们呢？你明知道他们一辈子都不会离开这个小岛吧，知晓那些在遥远的国度发生的事情又有什么意义？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">望海的声音在风和海浪的声音中听来格外清晰。过了好久真彩才回答：“那是因为</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">和孩子们围在一起读故事书的时候很快乐。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你就不想离开这里吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩抬起头看着望海的眼睛：“离开？去哪里？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哪里都行，只要向那盏油灯许愿，我可以带你到世上的任何一个地方。即使远在大海的尽头，也只要一瞬间就能到达。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">望海说这话的时候没有丝毫犹豫。真彩从没有怀疑过神灯的魔力，但也从没想过要许下这样的愿望。她想要开口的时候发现自己在颤抖，但还是按住自己的手腕说了下去：“我没有想过。虽然这只是个小岛，但是这里的大家都很善良。就像</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">家人一样。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">许久，望海都没有再说话。真彩听到身旁传来轻微的响声</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">那似乎是笑声。她有些惊讶地看着望海。望海也转过身来，脸上带着微笑，向她伸出手：“你心里不是已经有答案了吗？”没等真彩反应过来，望海已经抓起她的手，一把把她拉起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">猝不及防撞在望海胸口的时候，真彩觉得不可思议，灯神轻如棉花的身体里怎么会有这么大的力气，还像人类一样有温度，温暖得让她差点再度落泪，心中最柔软的记忆在这一刻复苏。那是母亲抱着她读睡前故事的夜晚，当她半梦半醒地问母亲，故事中的世界到底在哪里时，母亲是这样回答的：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“希酱虽然可能去不了故事里的地方，但要是只知道岛上这么小的世界，生活就太无趣了。无论什么时候都要心怀希望。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">说的也是。也许我一辈子都无法离开这个小岛，但这已经无所谓了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">两人并肩站在沙滩上，看真彩放下的那只纸船逐渐远去。真彩轻声呢喃：“雪</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">我想看看雪是什么样子，爸爸说过要带我们去北方看雪。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这就是你的第二个愿望吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“诶？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是还是不是？”望海用不耐烦的语气重复道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩郑重地点了点头。望海把手掌一翻，神灯出现在手上。在两人的注视下，女孩的愿望让神灯再次放出光芒。光点消散时，真彩在鼻尖上感觉到一丝凉意，她伸出手指摸了摸，拿到眼前时已经化成了水滴。再抬头看，天空中已经飘满了纷纷扬扬的雪花。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“下雪了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">望海也仰起脸望着天空：“那当然，你以为我是谁？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩伸出手接住一片雪花，纯白的六边形晶体在接触到手心温度的一瞬间融化了。望海把握拢的拳伸到她面前，摊开，掌心里躺着一片像是雕刻出来的完整的雪花。真彩全神贯注地看着这个大自然的工艺品，用指尖轻点，棱角分明的晶体结构便一点点开始崩落，最后化成了光滑的水滴。“有点冰。”真彩笑着对他说。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">望海收回手：“回家吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他好像又变回了那个总是睡不醒、对什么都兴趣缺缺的灯神，真彩在心里想，不，那个睡不醒的望海先生，和关心她的望海先生，都是真实的望海先生。真彩快步跟上他，探过头问：“望海先生，你想不想堆个雪人？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">七月的热带小岛上几乎积不住雪。两人搜刮了房子附近所有的积雪，最后，当月亮开始在天空中露脸的时候，真彩贴上雪人的鼻子，向望海宣布：“完成了！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">望海后退两步，摸着下巴仔细打量：“这个雪人的脸不太圆啊。而且看起来好像很困。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不好吗？和望海先生一模一样。”真彩说着还用手比划了一下。望海装作气恼地拍开她的手，两人相视而笑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“希酱，生日快乐。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“谢谢。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">嗯，望海先生一定就像雪一样，晶莹剔透，在冰凉坚硬的外表下，是一颗如水般纯净的心。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">3. </span>
  <span class="s1">三つ目の望み</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">第二天真彩希帆醒来之后，做的第一件事情就是打开窗户。窗台和窗外的空地上干干净净，没有一点雪的痕迹。她想都没想，就从屋子里跑了出来。如果不是堆过雪人的地方还残留着一些尚未完全融化的积雪，她几乎要怀疑昨天的事情是一场梦。她蹲下来，在只剩薄薄一层的“雪人”面前发起了呆。直到太阳投下的光斑逐渐覆盖到了这个角落，真彩晃晃脑袋，从迷迷糊糊中清醒过来，回到屋里，想看看望海先生房间的窗帘拉上了没有。但是望海的房间是空的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">太阳还没升到头顶，望海先生却没有在床上睡觉，这太奇怪了。真彩在房间里踱了两圈，便决定出去找他。用“找”这个词其实并不准确，因为真彩一走出家门，就注意到了一样刚才没有注意到的东西</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">从海边传来的隐隐约约的歌声。她从没听过望海唱歌，印象中望海连说话都是懒洋洋的，但是她十分笃定那一定是望海先生的声音。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">明明还离得很远，却仿佛是在心上奏响的旋律牵动着真彩，不知怎么的，她开始跑起来，朝着歌声传来的方向。那道声音变得越来越清晰，像古老的神话中海妖塞壬的歌声，有一种魔力，让听到歌声的人不由自主地被吸引过去。当终于能看见那片海滩时，她停下了脚步，在那里的不是长着翅膀的海妖，而是望海。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">望海先生在海边，孤独地唱着歌。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩不知该怎么用语言去形容他的歌声，或者说，她根本无法去思考了。所有的词汇在这一瞬间黯然失色，大脑被不断涌现的情绪所主宰。她只能呆呆地站在那里，任由歌声裹挟着感情的洪流从她身上冲刷而过，甚至连歌声什么时候停止了都没有意识到。直到“啪嗒”一声</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">那是轻到几乎听不见的、一滴水滴落在手背上的声音，将真彩从歌声的余响中带回到现实。真奇怪啊，明明没有下雨</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">望海转过身。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">如果说有什么比望海的歌声更难以忘却，那就是此刻望海的表情。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那是真彩第一次在望海的脸上看到名为“悲伤”的情绪。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">最近望海先生醒着的时候变多了，虽然还总是一副没睡醒的样子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那天早上，望海看见了泪流满面的真彩，真彩看见了独自感伤的望海。只是两人之间似乎有着某种默契，都对那天的事情只字不提。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一天晚上，真彩从小镇上回来，望海正在房间里有一下没一下地翻着童话书。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“欢迎回来。”望海漫不经心地抬起头，差点没被真彩的举动吓得跳起来，“你在干什么？”眼见真彩艰难地抱起房间角落的木制梯子，摇摇晃晃地就要倒下，恐怖的阴影向着望海袭来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“等等等等！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">最后还是望海帮忙把梯子搬到了屋外，架在房檐上。当然还花了一点时间收拾被倒下的梯子砸得一片狼藉的房间。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“小心点，别掉下来。”望海一手扶着梯子，抬头喊道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩从屋顶上探出头，挥了挥手：“望海先生也上来吧。”只见望海小声嘟哝了一句“麻烦死了”，化作一团烟雾。下一秒，望海的声音就在她耳边响起：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“为什么突然想到屋顶上来？”真彩被望海的偷袭吓到，脚下一个不稳。望海眼疾手快地拉住她的手臂，拉着她在屋顶上坐下，还不忘损她一句：“笨手笨脚的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩不甘心地扁了扁嘴，却无法反驳。她抱着膝盖，用手指向了天空：“因为屋顶上看得比较清楚。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“看什么？”望海抬起头，头顶是和往常一样的夜空。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩露出兴奋的表情：“今晚会有流星。望海先生不知道吗？对着流星默念三遍，愿望就能实现。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“流星？愿望？”望海沉着脸，把真彩竖起的三根手指头扳回去，靠近她用生硬的语气说道：“有这种闲工夫还不快点把第三个愿望许了！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好在真彩已经习惯了他这种毫无实质内容的恫吓，扭过头去：“那可不行，最后一个愿望要好好珍惜。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">于是望海也不再理会她，侧过身背对着她躺下。真彩仰望着天空，静静地等待流星的出现。小岛上的星空一片纯净，没有城市高楼的遮挡，没有雾霾和光污染，夏日银河一览无余。在漫天星光下，真彩小声唱起了儿时的歌曲：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“一闪一闪亮晶晶，满天都是小星星</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不知什么时候，望海已经醒了过来，轻声说：“希酱的声音，很干净。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">星空之下，望海露出微笑，脸上的线条看起来也柔和了许多。被夸奖的真彩有些不知所措，把脸埋在膝盖上，鼓起勇气说道：“我很喜欢</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">望海先生的歌声。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你听到了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">两个人又不约而同地保持了沉默。真彩低下头摆弄着自己的手指，余光偷偷地瞥向身边的望海，发现望海也在看着自己。她紧张地眨了眨眼睛，终于下定决心，两手按在身侧，猛地仰起脸贴近望海：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“实现了我的第三个愿望之后，望海先生会怎么样呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩突然的强势让望海有些意外，但他还是说：“唔，回到神灯里把这段时间没睡的觉都补回来。然后希望永远不要被扰人清梦的家伙捡到了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那你还会记得我吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“谁知道呢。”他移开视线，不去看真彩的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“望海先生以前也实现过其他人的愿望吗，是什么样的愿望呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这些东西我怎么可能都记得？有空关心这些，不如想想许什么愿望吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那就是会忘记了。真彩在心里说。两只手不知不觉地用力，按得生疼却浑然不知。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">等待的时间是漫长的，当真彩也忍不住打起哈欠时，望海问：“流星什么时候才来？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不知道，也许要通宵？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“通宵！？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">话音未落，两人同时抬头望向了天空。一颗流星以惊人的速度划过天空，根本来不及闭上眼睛，几乎是一瞬间的闪光过后就只剩下淡淡的轨迹了。但这仅仅是一个开始，两颗，三颗，很快他们就数不清是多少了，满天的流星雨点亮了整个夜空。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">流星是闯入大气层的宇宙碎屑。漫长的岁月里它们漂流在宇宙中，却只在燃烧时短暂的时间里发出耀眼的光芒。这很浪漫，但也很残酷。也许我们都是划过彼此天空的流星。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩对着闪烁的夜空双手合十，以祈祷般的虔诚默念着自己的愿望。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“望海先生，”她缓缓睁开眼睛，“我决定好了，第三个愿望。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">最后一天是小岛上举行夏日祭典的日子。夜幕降临，岛上的居民们聚集在小镇上，举行各种各样的活动，向神明祈祷未来的每一天充满美好的幸福和希望。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩独自一人来到了海边。那里已经有一个人在等她，听见沙上的脚步声后转过身来：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“让我听听吧，希酱的第三个愿望。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩低头看看手中的油灯，眼中含着留恋。她抬起头来微笑着说：“我想和望海先生一起唱歌。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这样就可以了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯。”真彩用力点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那就唱吧。”望海微微一笑，向她伸出手，“我来实现希酱的愿望。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩轻轻地把手放在望海的掌上。他紧紧地握住。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">背景是灯火通明的小镇，舞台是潮来潮去的沙滩，观众是这海滨所有的小生灵，交响乐团是海浪和海风，指挥是彼此的心。主角是我和你。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">深吸一口气，只需要一个眼神。音乐会开始了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">あなたと　二人で踊れば</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">与你一起　两人共舞</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">忘れてしまう　何もかも</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">就能忘记　所有一切</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">見つめ合う　ただそれだけで</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">相互凝视　只是如此</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">胸がときめく</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">就会心动不已</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">望海把手掌覆在自己的胸口，仿佛那里真的有一颗心脏在跳动。望海的歌声厚重而又深情，真彩的音色清澈透明，两人的声音和谐地共鸣着，如同为了这一刻的合奏而诞生在这世界上一般，完美地融为一体。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">時は流れ　夢は色褪せ</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">时间流转　梦在褪色</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">消えていった　どこかへ</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">逐渐消失　去向何方</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">今　あなたの腕の中で</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">如今　在你的怀中</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">夢と　また出会えた</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">再一次　遇见梦想</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">抱きしめたい　愛を込めて</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">想拥抱你　充满爱意</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">远处传来烟花炸裂的声响，夏日祭典上的烟花大会开始了。望海望进真彩的眼睛，从她一片澄澈的眼中看见焰火绚烂的倒影。真彩也情不自禁地向他靠近，想要触碰望海眼中的世界。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">あと少しで　手が届くのに</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">只差一点　触手可及</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">やっと本当の　しあわせに</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好不容易　遇到了真正的幸福</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ああ　このままいつまでも</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">多想让时间永远停留在这一刻</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ずっと一緒に　いたいのに</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">想要一直在一起</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">手中的油灯开始发光，一点一点驱散了两人身前的黑暗，魔力正在起效。真彩咬着嘴唇，手里紧握着那盏油灯，生怕它会凭空消失。望海用手抚摸着她的脸颊，像是在安慰她，不要露出这样悲伤的表情，又像是要把真彩希帆的模样铭刻进记忆深处。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">あなたのいない世界なんて　悲しいすぎる</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">没有你的世界　太过悲伤</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">もうあと少しで　手が届くのに</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">只差一点　已经触手可及</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">やっと本当の　しあわせに</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好不容易　遇到了真正的幸福</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ふたりで見た　美しい夢</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">两个人一同梦见的美丽的梦境</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">どうか　まだ覚めないで</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但愿　现在不要醒来</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一曲毕，没有钢琴的余韵，只有海风从耳畔拂过。望海微笑着低下头抵在真彩的额前，闭上眼说道：“谢谢，我很开心。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“骗子。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯，我说谎的技术太烂了，下次会反省的。”望海想要像之前一样替她擦干眼泪，可是伸出的手已经从指尖化为点点星光，再也没法触碰到她的泪水了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“早知道你会消失，就许更过分的愿望了。”真彩感觉手中的重量正在一点点流失，手里捧着的油灯逐渐化作光点消散，落下的眼泪穿过光的尘埃滴在手掌上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你不是早就知道了，才会向流星许下那样的愿望的吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩刚要开口，望海竖起已经化为光点的手指做了个噤声的手势：“不行，说出来就会失效了。下次见面再告诉我吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">全身上下的光点越来越密集，他用尽最后的力气抱紧真彩：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不要被回忆束缚在过去。现在的希酱，一定能获得幸福。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">最后一个音落下的时候，望海的气息也消失了，那些抓不住的细小的光点在空气中闪烁几下，然后熄灭，被海风带到黑暗中去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩的手中已经空无一物。她仰起脸，露出最幸福的微笑，对着空气说道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“晚安，睡不醒的灯神先生。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">距离那个难忘的夏日祭典已经过去三年。这天，小镇上的居民都围在港口，想要一睹造访这个小岛的久违的外来者。虽然平时偶尔会有小型的船只路过小岛在此停靠，但是这么漂亮的双桅帆船恐怕还是第一次见。真彩希帆被孩子们拉着，到岸边来看这艘平时只能在故事书里出现的船。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“希</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">望</span>
  <span class="s2">…</span>
  <span class="s1">号。”一个男孩用手指着，费力地读出船身上的字。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真彩心中一动，在男孩身旁蹲下，看到白色船体上的涂装确确实实是“希望号”三个字。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">港口的方向传来岛民们热烈的欢呼声，水手们从舷梯上走下，踏上这个偏远的小岛的土地。真彩跟着孩子们朝那边跑过去，在人群中看见了一个熟悉的身影。她放慢脚步，抚着自己的胸口，感受心脏砰砰的跳动，就像第一次见到他时一样。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">现在我可以告诉你我向流星许下的愿望了，不用害怕失灵。因为愿望已经实现了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">年轻的船长从人群的簇拥中走出来，向她伸出手：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你好，我叫望海风斗。”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">THE END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>※设定是钻继承了希酱爸爸的船成为了船长，渡过大海来到前任船长心心念念的岛上，爸爸还是爱她的。不过这个就不写了。<br/>※大部分灵感来自gift的花絮。插曲是《Enchanted》的《So Close》，宝塚迪士尼翻唱专里有钻cover的日语版《そばにいて》。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>